Everything changes eventually
by Jack Nasty loves you
Summary: A story about Jack and Ennis they have a life together, in loving times, though times and times inbetween.
1. Tell me that dont feel right

Tell me that don't feel right

Ennis looked into his wife's eyes and said

"I'm sorry Alma I have to do this I…I."

"Get out of my house", yelled Alma "I don't need your kind around my kids."

"There mine to Alma."

"Get out!"

"Don't do this."

"NOW!"

He shut the door and didn't even get the chance to say god bye to Junior and Jenny poor girls would probley hate him for this.

Ennis got into Jack's truck and gave Jack a look; Jack grabbed his hand and squeezed it tight.

"It's alright cowboy, they'll understand."

"No Jack they wont understand, them there's my girls, my flesh and blood and what I did just there ain't right, I made a promise to Alma, and I broke it just there it ain't right."

Jack looked at Ennis and leaned in and kissed him.

"Tell me that don't feel right." He said with a relaxed smile.

Ennis looked in those blue eyes he loved so much and new that even if he would have stayed with his family he would have been hollow, he felt he was nothing without Jack.

"I guess it don't feel to bad, rodeo."


	2. Babies Blues

Writers note: I should have said this on the first chapter but anyway here it is on the second, I gave Jack 2 kids and there ages are a little messed up I was thinking that both Ennis's girls are still babies around the age of 2 and 3, bobby and Dorrin are 2 and 1, I know it screws with the original story line but this is a fanfic and I own no characters in this story except Dorrin and some others but all others including Ennis, Jack, Lureen, Alma, L.D, Bobby, Jenny and Alma.jr are thanks to Annie Proulx hope you like it.

Babies Blues

1 week before

Jack told L.D that he was leaving, L.D practically threw him out the door gave jack some money and told him never to come back, later that night jack came home dreading the conversation ahead of him, he went into the kitchen and told Lureen he was leaving and asked if he could have the kids they after all were his too, Bobby was short and reminded him a lot like Lureen, but Dorrin she was the spitting image of her daddy, dark brown hair and the bluest eyes ever, just like Jacks, for a one year she was a daddy's girl and went with Jack every were, they were inseparable. Bobby said he was staying with his mama, but Lureen took one look at Dorrin and said that she couldn't bare to keep her and have a reminder of Jack everyday, told him to take her and that was all. Jack looked at his baby girl smiled and she smiled back, that relaxed smile that Jack always had on his face well Dorrin had it too.


	3. Surprises

Surprises

Ennis didn't know about Dorrin until he heard a squeal form the backseat, he looked and gasped.

"Shit Jack you didn't tell me you had two kids, and you didn't tell me you was bring one either."

"Sorry Ennis, Lureen didn't want her and well she's mine, so I had to take her plus ain't she cute."

"Sure as hell looks like her daddy let me tell yah."

"Well I hope yah don't mind"

"Don't mind none Jack. What's her name?"

"Dorrin."

"Dorrin? Ain't that a boy's name?

"Well I liked it and when she came out she just looked like a Dorrin, plus I always liked the name."

"Wow Jack I thought you didn't like kids."

"Its different with her she's, she's me, you know?"

"what bout' Bobby he's you to ain't he?"

"Well its too late for him, L.D got some ideas going and Bobby loves him to death, I swear he is just like his mama and that son of a bitch old man, plus he didn't want to come, I asked said he wanted to stay with his mama."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh."

"Sorry Jack."

"It's alright, got myself an A class family right here, and sure I'll miss my boy but that's what a phones for right?"

"Right."


	4. Some sweet life

Some sweet life

The ranch was all set up, they had bought it from a nice family in northern Colorado, Jack said this way they both weren't to far away from there kids seeing as Colorado is in the middle of Wyoming and Texas, adding more to the house wouldn't be a problem Ennis said and it wasn't, they had every thing set in a couple of months, they had enough money for what they wanted and they soon enough started there own cow and calf operation, just like Jack hoped they would one day, and couldn't believe that that day come.

They had to re-paint the house but that wasn't so bad, they had a giant stable and land as far as the eye could see they both got right into work and within a couple more months they had a progressing operation and it turned out to be a real sweet life, sometimes Ennis caught himself wondering if this was all a dream, and wondering when he would wake up, but every day waking up to those blue eyes changes his thinking and he new it was all real.

The house had five rooms, there was Ennis and Jacks room, Dorrins room that was yellow and had white furniture in it with so much toys Jack didn't know if she would get the chance to play with them all. There were three other rooms but Ennis new they would never be used, he had doubts about there kids coming to see there daddies, but he never told Jack, something like that might just break he heart.


	5. Say anything

Say anything

Ennis and Jack worked almost every waking hour of the day, if there wasn't anything that needed fixing they knew some thing was wrong, Dorrin on the other hand was totally different thing altogether they found out early on that as long as she was with them she never cried. She took a shinning to Ennis and that told Jack that this was his family and they all loved each other like no other, he new things would work out just fine. After a long days work, after supper was done and Dorrin was asleep Jack and Ennis went to there room, shut the door and immediately got into the "Swing" of things, until they were tired enough to get to bed, Ennis held Jack playing with Jacks dark locks of hair, he told Jack that he was happy, Jack had to fight back tears. Ennis lifted himself up and said

"Thanks Jack."

"For what?"

"For this, all of this you got me out of Wyoming and we both know I couldn't have done it with out you, I'm happy that this is my life, and that you're here and we are together."

"Wow" said jack

"What?"

"Never knew you could be that emotional cowboy."

"I'm fuckin serious jack."

Jack stated to say he was sorry but Ennis just kissed him.

"I…..I love you Jack."

Jack was lost for words and didn't say anything for what Ennis felt like was years,

"JACK! Aren't you going to say anything?"

"I don't know what to say."

"Well anything don't leave me hanging."

"I guess I just thought that I would be the first to say it."

"Well I beat you too it rodeo." Ennis said with a satisfied smile.

"I love you too Ennis, always have and always will."

They sat there in bed for a long time just looking into each others eyes, then a baby cried.


	6. Secrets and Confessions

Secrets and Confessions

Ennis got up and got his pants on and went up to get Dorrin he figured she probably just got up and found out that she woke up alone, Ennis knew she hated that. When he went into her room and looked over into her crib she giggled, happy to see someone, he laughed also and brought her to Jack.

Jack rocked her back to sleep and didn't even realize how tired he was until he to was sleeping with the baby in his arms, Ennis wished they had a camera because this moment would have been perfect.

Ennis grabbed the baby making sure not to wake Jack and brought her back to her own room and just sat there watching her sleep.

"Good night princess."

He couldn't help but feel a little sad, because he never had the chance to say that to his girls anymore, he missed them more then ever at this moment, but before he new it before his mind could make him feel any worse, Jack was waking him up with coffee and eggs, Ennis didn't even remember going back to bed, but he remembered his girls and the pain he felt the night before, he tried not to think about it, because he tried to get in touch with them, calling them and asking Alma about them, he loved his girls, but as each day passed without a phone call he doubted they even cared.


	7. Winter wonderland

Winter wonderland

Months past and they turned into years. Ennis had gotten a couple of phone calls from Jenny, and he even went down to Wyoming to see her, Jenny even got the chance to meet Jack even if the encounter was brief and to the point.

"_Jenny this Is Jack, Jack my daughter Jenny."_

She never got the chance to meet Dorrin though, not that Ennis didn't want her to but Dorrin couldn't come down, school was a little more important then a vacation.  
Alma jr. never talked to Ennis or saw him when he visited, Ennis had the idea that it was because of her age when he left, she thought he would come back, but never did, she never felt so disserted.

Dorrin had grown like a weed she was tall a couple inches shorter then Jack but she stood at his shoulders, she was fifteen and head of the cheerleading squad at her school, she was always surrounded by friends, but spent most of her time at the ranch with the two people she loved the most. She knew Ennis had girls but she never got to met them, she didn't even think they new about her, she thought it was highly doubtful she would fit anywhere in Ennis and Jenny's weekly conversation.

"_The weathers been kind of bad, it's raining there to__, got an A on your math Oh that's nice sweetheart, did I tell you about my other daughter?"_

She laughed at her own thoughts; she could just imagine Ennis with his quiet character telling Jenny about the daughter he raised with the man he left her to be with.

"Ha great thoughts Dorrin, she'd probably hate me anyway."

Jack came in from the barn with a thud.

"Ouch!"

"Are ya'll right there daddy?"

She didn't even have to think of which one it was she knew Jack was always hitting his head when he came in, in a rush.

"Fine sweetheart."

" I made lunch, its already on the table I was just about to go get ya'll before you came in trying to break down the door."

Jack laughed

"Watch your tongue Dorrin Grace Twist Delmar." He said with a smile

He gave her a hug and a kiss on the forehead.

"What time did you get up at?"

"Bout ten minutes after you."

"I see, did all your chores I can see that too."

"Yes sir, I'm going to go get daddy and I will be right back, don't let your lunch get cold, start eating."

Dorrin put on her coat and boots to go get Ennis, it had snowed so much that morning she had to follow Jack's footsteps he had left coming up to the house to get down to the barn, she got in and yelled for Ennis.

"Daddy!"

"What is it honey?" she could tell he was with the horses because his voice wasn't to far away.

"Lunch."

"Be right there."

Ennis appeared from the corner of her eye so she turned up to go back to the house, Ennis followed in silence before Dorrin hit him with a snow ball.

"Ha got yah." She laughed out.

"Not for long." He said back

They each had a couple of good hits until Dorrin fell down into the snow.

"Ya'll right darlin?"

"I'm fine." She threw another snow ball and laughed, jack could hear them from the inside the house he put on his coat and walked out the door but before he could say anything Ennis pitched a snowball at his chest.

"What the…." Jack trailed of and just smiled

Before any of them knew it, it was twenty-five minutes later and they were all freezing and wetter then the snow it self, they all had some snow in there hair.

"Well I guess lunch is over." Ennis said

"I'll heat up some soup and hot chocolate daddy don't you worry about it." Dorrin said

"Thanks sweetheart."

They all sat at the table changed and warmed up with soup and hot chocolate talking and laughing just a normal Saturday for the Twist Delmar house.


	8. At night when you were crying

At night when you were crying

Dorrin woke up with tears running down her face, she was crying. She felt like someone was sitting on her chest, she couldn't think about what she couldn't change so decided she would go out to the barn. Maybe if she got some fresh air it would clear away her thoughts.

When she got down to the barn, she headed into the stable; second on the left right in between Ennis and Jacks horses was Pequin, she got her when she was ten form Jack and Ennis. She loved her horse. Ennis had taught her how to keep a horse all of her life and Jack taught her that when Ennis talked horses you'd better listen, she learned quickly and before long she was able to do every thing on her own. She stood there for awhile brushing and talking to her horse until she heard a rustling of noise, she hid behind a stall because she knew if she were caught out in the middle of the night with nothing but a coat and night wear she would get in big time trouble.

"_Dorrin Grace Twist Delmar we told you no hanging out in the barn in the middle of the night, you got a problem you come see us, no more of this barn stuff young lady, that clear?"_

That had been the first time getting caught and the only time she hated having her parents mad at her, but tonight she didn't really care.

"I can't come out here at night but they can." She whispered to her self

Ennis made his way to the barn walking right pass Dorrin not even noticing, not that she was anywhere near to being noticed. He looked sad almost as if he too had been upset that night; he stayed with the horses a long time until he went to Pequin's stall.

"What's this, it don't belong here." He picked up the brush that was on the stool.

"Dorrin, get out here now." He didn't even have to think that it was her.

Dorrin stepped out of her hiding spot and gave him a smile.

"Hi Daddy, you sleep walkin too? I'll just go back to bed now."

"Dorrin, turn around and get over here."

She walked to her father and stood in front of him waiting for a long lecture.

"You been crying, sweetheart?"

"A little, how can you tell?"

"Your eyes are all red and puffed up."

"Oh I guess that gives it away, don't it?"

"What wrong honey?"

"I don't know I had the dream again, god I feel like such a child, having nightmares and crying over things that aren't even real, so I came out here and I know I shouldn't have but…."

She trailed off

"Why are you out here, looks like your upset to?"

"How did this get turned onto me?"

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Thinking's all."

"Bout what?"

"Things, you, daddy, Jenny, Junior."

"You miss them don't you?" it was more of fact then statement.

"Yeah."

Dorrin went to Ennis and tried to comfort him the only why a daughter could she hugged him and she knew she wasn't Jenny or even Junior, but Dorrin was the best she could do.

"Why don't we have them here for Christmas?"

"I was thinking about it for a while but they haven't been here before and with all the things going on around here, and Bobby coming up, I don't know."

"Just ask, we have more then enough room and you should have your girls here with you at Christmas."

"You're my girl too Dorrin."

"I know, but you miss them and they should come I would love to meet them."

"Don't think Junior will come."

"Well maybe Jenny will, just call and see if they like the idea; it's just an idea after all."

"Well I'll call tomorrow, great idea honey, thanks. So do you want to tell me about that dream of your's."

"Nightmare, daddy it was a nightmare."

"Right, right nightmare."

"I don't feel like talking about it, it's done now and it was just a nightmare."

"You sure you don't want to talk?"

"I'm fine daddy, thank you."

They walked back to the house and said there good nights again when Dorrin got back into bed she could still feel the giant weight on her chest and she couldn't help but think what she had just gotten herself into.


	9. Tonight’s failure

Tonight's failure

Nothing seemed to be right the house was a mess and there was blood on the bathroom floor. Dorrin lay in the tub drenched in blood, not her own. She yelled and screamed, but no one would come, she knew no one would come she could hear fighting going on outside and new someone was going to get hurt.

Daddy?

No not them, never them she tried to get out of the tub but was stuck.

"Jack!"

There's a gunshot and then silence

"Jack no not like this."

"Daddy!" she yelled

She heard a cry and tried to look out the window but something was stopping her a weight in the middle of her chest. She heard a gurgling noise, like someone was chocking on liquid. She looked over the tub and can see Jack lying there on the floor covered in blood, and he's dying, she can't move, she's useless here, she falls asleep crying, weeping for her father.

Again she wakes only to find that Jack is gone. She yells for someone anyone but no one hears her calls, when she realizes she can get out of the tub its too late, she knows this part all to well, the barn is on fire

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!"

She falls to the ground, crying hysterically, not caring that the fire is hot and soon she feels it on her back, waiting for death only to see both of the men walking towards her calling out but she can't hear what they are saying, she tries to yell but her voice has already left her body, she closes her eyes only to open them again with tears running down her face all at once she finds big blue eyes much like her own with brown ones right beside them.


	10. Daddy says I get it from you

Daddy says I get it from you

"Ya'll right honey, you were having a nightmare, it was just a nightmare."

Jack tried to sooth his daughter and try to stop her from screaming. Dorrin sit in her father's hug tears swimming in her eyes and down her face.

"Again, you had it again?….shit." Ennis said

"Again, what do you mean again?" Jack said confused

"At around midnight I found her out in the barn, she said she had the dream again?"

"It's alright now, your awake now." He kissed his daughters forehead

"What time is it?" she managed to choke out.

"Four thirty."

"Ya'll right honey?" Ennis said

Dorrin didn't say anything because the truth was she wasn't alright, she was scared shitless, this dream had haunted her most of her life and she didn't know why, she wanted it to stop, she needed it to stop.

"Yah I'll be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Pretty much."

"You want to talk?" both said at the same time

"It's useless to tell you something you both already know, I am just glad it was a dream, and it's done now, and your both here."

"You want to go back to sleep?" Ennis said

"No."

"Kay, well I am going to go put on some coffee, and head out to the barn, you sure you don't want to talk to us?"

"I'm sure daddy."

Ennis walked out of the room but Jack stayed

"Were are these dreams coming from?"

"I don't know daddy."

"There so full of death, it makes me worry bout' you."

Jack sat there with a look on his face that worried Dorrin. Pain, grief. Jack just wanted the dream to end he hated having to see his baby hurt like that.

"Its o.k. daddy they will end one day, but for now I will have to put up with them."

"You sure are brave honey; don't know were you get it."

"Daddy says I get it from you."

Jack looked at his daughter, with such pride that he thought he would burst.

"Well wasn't that sweet of him."

Dorrin smiled, hugged her dad and they just sat there in a hug for a couple minutes appreciating the time together.

"I love you daddy."

"I love you too sweetheart."


	11. Intermission

Intermission

So I decided to have a little clear up period to tell you what's going on if your confused, I read my story and found it confusing myself.

If your wondering _Tonight's failure_ is a dream, just a dream, I couldn't imagine doing that to poor Ennis and Jack. I don't know how much longer this story is going to be but don't worry the ending is in process and I think it's a pretty good one.

Bobby IS coming down from Texas for Christmas (Just to clear up he has been there before and knows about his sister, Dorrin actually she has never been to Texas to see her mother, it could happen soon though maybe)

Any way that's it for now, hope I cleared some things up and if I didn't and you already knew, I thought I should anyway, lol.

Well this is Karley signing out

Read on fan fiction readers, read on.


	12. One step closer to heaven

One step closer to heaven

After such an eventful morning Jack headed out to the barn to help Ennis with some of the chores.

Ennis was already done all the feeding and watering and he was sitting with the horses, Jack looked at him a smiled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I can't look at you?"

"Well…."

"Well, what?"

"I was hoping you do more then look."

And that was all it took before long they came together in a mass of clothing and kisses, it never changed, they would always have a fierce passion for each other because there was no Ennis without Jack, there was no Jack without Ennis, it was perfect.

At around eleven they headed back up to the house to check up on things, Dorrin specifically she was in the living room watching television talking on the phone, when they came in she looked up and smiled, Jack couldn't help but smile back and they both noticed the house was as clean as ever. Dorrin hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Jack asked

"Bobby."

"Oh yeah, what did he have to say."

"Oh nothing in particular, he said he is packing for the trip and all that fun stuff, he said he will call again tonight to talk to you, he had to go."

"I see, did you talk to your mama?" Jack said it with a cringe

"No, why?"

"Umm no reason, just wonderin."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why would there be a reason to talk to mama?"

Jack went and sat in the chair in front of his daughter, meanwhile Ennis sat at the table reading the newspaper.

"She called last night, and asked to… she asked to see yah."

"Did she now?"

"Yeah, she wants you to go spend some time over there after Christmas, you know get to know her and stuff, I mean she understands why you haven't been to see her but she thinks, umm I don't know what she thinks but I think she misses yah."

"Daddy she hasn't seen me since I was one year old."

"Well that don't change her wanting to meet you and see you."

"I guess." She said with a roll of her eyes

"Dorrin." Jack said with a firm tone

"What?"

"That was rude, even if she ain't here, she deserves more respect then that and I sure didn't teach you to be rude like that."

"Sorry."

"Just think about it, and if you don't want to go then don't, but I think she would appreciate it."

"I'll think about it."

"Dorrin."

"I said I will think about it, promise."

"Good."

Jack went to sit down with Ennis at the table, when he sat down he gave Ennis a smile and grabbed his hand.

"You gonna call your girls?"

"What? How did you know I was thinking about that?"

Jack tilted his head in the direction of Dorrin

"Well I guess that will explain it."

"So are yah?"

"I don't know Jack, what if they don't want to, what if there mad? What if they get mad at her?"

"You know that probably won't even happen, look at her, know one can get mad at her, what about the puppy eyes."

Jack tried his best to impersonate his daughter with those big blue eyes.

"Quit it Jack, I'm kind of worried."

"Just call them, don't even worry about it, girls will be girls but eventually they will come to like each other."

"When did you become the big girl expert?"

"When WE raised one."

"Well I guess that will do it."

Ennis kissed him and got up and went to the phone, like so many times before punched in the number to his girls and waited, until a small voice answered.

"Hello"

"Hey there Jenny."

"Daddy?"

Ennis stood in shock

"Junior?"


	13. Pretty faces lie well

Pretty faces lie well

Ennis didn't speak for what seemed like hours he stood in shock, he hadn't hears her voice since she was three; it had changed a whole lot.

"Junior?"

"You want to talk to Jenny, I'll go get her."

"No! Wait a sec, I can't talk to you?"

"Well you may want to talk to me but that doesn't change the fact that I don't want to talk to you."

"Junior, wait."

"No daddy, I'm done waitin, I'm done with hoping and dreaming, I'm done with everything, most of all I'm done with you."

Click.

Junior hung up the phone.

"What was that?" Jack asked a little confused.

"My daughter." Ennis said sounding just as confused as Jack had.

"Junior?"

"Yah, it was Junior, said some awful hurtful things, god Jack I didn't know I hurt her that bad, bad enough to hate me something awful."

Jack got up and went to Ennis, grabbed him in a hug, holding him to his body.

"Its alright, I'm sure she didn't mean what ever she said."

"Jack you didn't hear her voice and those words. Jack I hurt her so bad, I hurt my baby girl." He sounded on the verge of tears, Jack didn't know what to say, _Jack, Jack Twist didn't know what to say_; in all of his life he never knew he could be so silent.

"Jack?"

Jack quickly got out of his daze of trying to figure out what to say, something that might be of value to Ennis.

"Yeah?"

"You think I should call again?"

"Well I don't rightly know, maybe you should wait and see if Jenny calls back or maybe you should call again tomorrow, maybe by them Junior will come around."

"There's a lot of maybes in that sentence, I don't know Jack she didn't sound like she was coming around."

_Mean while in Wyoming_

"Junior, who was that?" Alma called from the kitchen

"No one mama, wrong number is all."

"Alright sweetheart."

Junior looked around the living room, and was glad to find no one was around to hear her conversation; she had been so caught in the moment she didn't bother to look around for spectators. She walked up stairs and crawled into her bed, Jenny was reading in her bed across from her own bed, she looked up,

"Hey Junior."

"Hey."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"No one, wrong number."

Junior noticed the phone in there room right beside Jenny, she felt her stomach turn over, _what if she had been listing to the entire conversation?_ One word came from Jenny's mouth, one word and Junior's thoughts became a frightening reality.

"Liar."


	14. I think her name is Dorrin

This chapter is still in Wyoming with Jenny and Junior.

I think her name is Dorrin

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard me I called you a liar, you knew daddy always calls me, but you still answered the phone, said some awful things too, if I was him I wouldn't want to talk to you anymore."

"How do you know?"

"I was on the phone at the same time listenin to you hurt him like that, when all you hate him for is lovin some one that Ain't mama, your so selfish."

"That's not true." Junior was crying now.

"Oh you know its true, and now you screwed up the only chance to talk to him, cause from now on its going to be awkward for you."

"It's a sin!" Junior yelled

"Who gives a damn, he is our flesh and blood, nothing changed him, he still loves us more then ever, was always his daughters, nothings changed." Jenny yelled back.

Junior sat on the bed tears in her eyes, she new what she said was wrong and that her anger got the best of her, she would always love Ennis, no one knew but when he would come down to visit she would sit in the stairs were no one could see her and just listen to him talk, she knew she should be down there with them, but her mind always ventured to that man, and how awful……… how awful she treated him and her father all these years, she was embarrassed and now, she screwed it up even more.

"You think he still you know?"

"What, you know what; I won't say it until you do."

"Loves me, do you think he still loves me?"

"I wouldn't."

"Jenny!"

"Well I'm just saying I wouldn't, but I'm sure he will, call him."

"Oh no way, not after what just, just happened, god Jenny."

"Well, I could always go tell mama."

"No, no don't do that, I will call him, but just give me tonight I will call him, I will, promise."

"Alright but you better, cause I was going to ask to come up there to visit him this time and I'm sure he would love for you to come to, and you'll get to meet Jack and his daughter, I never met her but I'm sure you'll love Jack, he's really nice."

"Daughter? Jack has a daughter."

"Yeah. I think her name is Dorrin."


	15. Please forgive me

Please forgive me

Dorrin got up like any other Tuesday morning and went into the bathroom to get ready for school, she had gotten little sleep that night but was exited to be going to school, she liked school, she liked everything about it, she had friends and there was this cute boy, but she wasn't aloud to date but that didn't mean she couldn't look right? She went down to the kitchen and saw Jack and Ennis at the table one reading the paper and the other going through papers.

"Hi."

Ennis looked up from the newspaper.

"Hey sweet heart, yah sleep okay?"

"yeah alright I guess, hey daddy."

Jack looked up from the papers and gave a smile.

"Sorry honey, sleep good."

"Yeah fine. So I'm going to make my lunch and then I will be going."

"Alright honey."

Jack looked at Dorrin and then said

"I want you to eat something, your gettin to skinny."

"Fine, apple?"

"Sure as long as you eat it."

She got her things ready and put on her winter jacket and boots apple in hand, waved at her dads.

"Bye."

"Bye." They said at the same time.

When she got to class there was a new student Lucy Beers, Dorrin sat in her seat, Lucy followed her and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Lucy, Lucy Beers."

"Hi Lucy, I'm Dorrin."

"Just Dorrin?"

Dorrin hated this part she hated that her last name was like a mile long, she hated having to explain the reason, she already did it about a million times before, but she put on her smile and said.

"Dorrin Twist Delmar."

"Wow that's a long last name, your dad from a different country or something?"

"No Twist is my dad's last name and Delmar is my dad's last name."

Most of the town knew about Ennis and Jack and to be truthful everyone seemed to be okay with it, they were treated the same as everyone else in there town.

"Oh I see, you dad sure has a long name."

"No, you don't get it, I have two dads."

"Two?"

"Yeah two."

"Well I sure am sorry for getting all in your business, sorry, I'm just a bit nosy I guess."

"Its alright, were yah from Lucy?"

"Wyoming."

"Oh yeah my dads from there."

"Yeah I know, Ennis Delmar."

"What how did you know that?"

"My cousins are his daughters."

Meanwhile back at the Twist Delmar ranch

Ennis got back from the barn to get some screws and noticed that the answering machine was beeping; he went over to it and pushed the button.

"_You have one new message."_

"Hi umm daddy its me Junior, I was hoping to get you before you left but I must have been a little late on my timing, I wanted to say……. I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said, I mean it I wish I never said any of it and I … I take it back all of it every single word, I wish I hadn't said it and I wish most of all I wasn't so stubborn, I wish I didn't lose all of the years I've lost, I wish I could see you, I wish I was a better person, I love you daddy, bye.

Ennis couldn't breath he couldn't think and before he knew it he was once again dialling the numbers that would get him to his girls.

"Hello."

"Ennis?"

"Alma, tell Junior to call me right after school I got to talk to her."

"Ennis ya'll haven't talked ever, what could you have to say."

"Alma just do it please."

"Alright Ennis I will, good bye."

"Bye."


	16. Getting his point across

Getting his point across

"Wow, I can't believe this, so you must have grown up with both Jenny and Junior?"

"Yes, I did."

"Why did you move out here?"

"My daddy got a better job and well here we are."

"Well, how do you like it so far?"

"It's nice I miss home more then ever though, I miss Junior, me and her was really close, real close."

"Oh, I see, umm is she nice?"

"Yeah, she's alright, quite, she gets her point across you know."

"Yeah I understand, got someone like that at home to."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, my dad, well her dad too, Ennis, he's real quite a lot but when he talks he gets his point across, that's why my daddy always says, when Ennis talks you better listen cause he probably won't say much after, he's getting better though, my dad says he never said much when they met, he says a lot more now then he did then I guess, but here I am talking up a storm, I talk to much, get it from my dad, he talks to much to."

"Well at least your dad talks."

"What dose that mean, your dad don't talk to you?"

"He's to busy, gets home from work and goes to sleep, can't get two words out of him."

"Works hard, right?"

"Yeah I guess, I mean I don't even know what he dose really."

"Well I guess that will do it."

Lucy got in the desk beside Dorrin and class stated.

"Umm what do ya'll do for fun round here?"

"Well me I stay at home mostly, help with the ranch, but sometimes I go to the movies, I love the movies, I'm going this weekend actually, umm would you like to come this weekend, it could be fun."

"Yeah sure thanks Dorrin, for… for umm being so nice."

"No problem, I know how hard it must be for a new student, taken out of there home and having to start a new one, must be tough."

"Yeah, it is."

"Glad I could help."

"Girls quite now, were trying to do a lesson here."

"Sorry, Miss Harper." They both said at the same time.


	17. Pass ports and plane tickets

Pass ports and plane tickets

Ennis was waiting around the phone, waiting for it to ring just sitting there looking at it he had finished most of his work and felt bad to leave Jack to the rest, but he couldn't miss this call, he had missed it once and that's was enough.

Waiting

Waiting

"Ennis, way your lookin at that phone your ganna burn a hole through it."

Jack had walked into the house and Ennis hadn't even noticed, concentrated on the phone as he was Jack wasn't surprised.

"Waitin for junior."

"Well, don't have to look at the phone all day, that's why it's a phone it makes a little sound when someone's callin, sounds like, well it sound like a god danm phone."

Ennis knew Jack was right he wasn't deaf he would hear it just fine; he got up and went to him and grabbed him up in his arms and hugged him.

"Jack you always know what to say."

"It's my job, babe" he said with a smile

Ennis grabbed him tighter grabbing his butt in his hands.

"Well if I wasn't waiting for a call I would do my job." He said with a sexy grin, the kind that always got Jack melting inside.

"Ennis! Don't get me all revved up if you can't do nothing about it."

Jack tried to pull away but Ennis held on tighter.

"Tonight." Ennis whispered and kissed Jack and then let him go.

"Well, well what's got you so horned up?"

"What? I can't tease you a bit Jack?"

"Not unless you mean it."

"I mean it."

With that he turned to go to the phone again, Jack on the other hand couldn't wait for bed time.

Back in Wyoming

Junior got home from school and set her book bag on the bench.

"Hey mama."

"Hey sweetheart, you want to come in the kitchen real quick please."

Junior headed down the hallway and she could smell the chicken roasting in the oven.

"What is it mama?"

"Umm your dad called this morning asking for you it sounded important."

"Oh yeah important?"

"Yes, so I guess you should call him, it's been a while, well it's been more then a while since you two talked."

"Mama."

"Yeah?"

Junior went on to tell her what happened between her and Ennis, all the things she said and how she felt. After she was done Alma looked at her in shock.

"You said all of that?"

Junior nodded her head

"Go pack a couple of bags, you'll have to miss the next three days of school but jenny can take care of that she'll get your missed work and you can do it when you get back, I will get your passport ready, your going to Colorado."

Apparently Alma felt that Junior needed time with her father, this must be why she hated him, or at least pretended to, she felt that a good couple of weeks would help her, Alma didn't like the fact that her daughter would be angry like that and hold such a grudge, she herself had found out that hatred never solved anything, she didn't have to like Ennis but she had to act civil with him for the sake of the girls and that of god. She wasn't going to contact him, better let it be a surprise.

That night Ennis never got a call from anyone, except from Jack who was calling from the bed room.

Back in Texas

"Bobby, get down here, your plane is leaving soon and you have to be on it."

Bobby ran down the stairs, at sixteen he was tall and built very handsome with dark brown hair he looked exactly like Jack except for the brown eyes he inherited from her.

At that moment she felt a longing, a longing for her daughter, Dorrin she looked at the picture on the table, jack had sent it this year in October, she had one for every year since kindergarten the girl looked back, beautiful long dark hair, good complexion, darker skin probably from working on a ranch all summer, and piercing blue eyes.

_Jack._

_Dorrin._

Her thoughts were disturbed when Bobby came thumping into the living room were she stood.

"Ready mama."

"Good let's get to it."


	18. That leaves us

That leaves us

Bobby sat in his seat waiting for the ride to pass, he couldn't wait to get to Colorado he missed every one Jack, Ennis but mostly Dorrin. Even if they lived in different states and didn't see each other much they were connected at the hip they spent hours on the phone and letters were exchanged frequently he wanted her to come and visit in Texas but she felt that their mother never wanted her, Bobby knew it wasn't true but stopped trying to tell Dorrin that, cause when Dorrin had something in her head it never comes out,

_That must be Ennis's influence on her. _He thought and laughed about it.

He liked Ennis they always got along fine Bobby knew that Ennis made his dad happy, and loved Dorrin like his own and that made Bobby happy as well. His whole life of Jack had always had Ennis in it, he didn't remember his parents together, Lureen didn't even have any pictures of them together, except one Bobby found when he was eight and had it ever since.

_Jack and Lureen together smiling at each other like they really were in love, a one year old Bobby on Jack's lap and a bump on Lureen's stomach later known as Dorrin._

"Attention passengers, we are now at your destination, welcome to Colorado."

"Finally." Bobby said

Once he was off of the plane he collected his bags and could see all of them standing waiting for him at the doors. Smiling he waved and then Dorrin stated to run.

"Bobby!"

Bobby didn't even get half way before Dorrin was hugging the air out of him when they got to Jack and Ennis Bobby thought he would faint from loss of breath.

"Well look at you, you sure have changed from the summer, almost as tall as me." Jack said

"Who you foolin, he is as tall as you." Ennis said with a hint of a grin.

"Shut up." Jack said and pushed him a little

"Come here Bobby."

Jack grabbed him in a hug, almost as tight as Dorrin's

"Missed you."

"Missed you too dad."

"Hey Ennis."

"Hey bobby, how was your flight?"

But before Bobby could answer Dorrin butted in.

"Let's get going guys, Bobby can't wait for you to see the house we got new furniture. I picked it out."

"Great." Bobby said

_Just great, leave one and get another, to bad Dorrin doesn't see how much her and mama are alike. _

When they got to the house Bobby barely had time to put his things in his room before Dorrin had him by the hand and was showing him the whole house. He looked at Jack with the words _help me _in his eyes, Jack just laughed.

"Well, I'm going out to the barn Ennis is already out there." Jack said

"Yeah lets all go we can go for a ride."

All three walked to the barn Dorrin talking away, saying this and that until they got to the barn.

"Well I guess Ennis is already out there, he'll be waiting for a bit before we get all set and ready to go."

"I doubt it." Dorrin said with a smile on her face and before Jack could say anything else she was all ready up and gone.

"Well I guess that leaves us." Bobby said.


	19. 14 years before

This little blurb dose have significance so when reading the chapter after this one remember this little part.

14 years before

"House looks good." Ennis said

"Sure dose."

They were both standing outside the house they had and admiring there home.

_There home, our home. _Jack thought

"Have to get some of those numbers that go on the house, what is the address here anyway?"

"Nineteen sixty three." Jack said.

"Shit I never even realized."

"What's a matter Ennis?"

Ennis was quite for a while.

"Jack, nineteen sixty threes the year we met."

Jack couldn't believed it, he didn't even see it either and the last thing on his mind was the Ennis would."

"Ennis."


	20. Forgetful

Forgetful

Junior looked through her purse and found the piece of paper her mother slipped into her bag it said.

_Alma: _

_Try to find the good in this trip, I'm not trying to punish you I want you to know your father, I have but the past behind me, and you should do the same._

_The address to the house is 1963 Mountain View road there's money for a taxi when you get there._

_Have fun sweetie, and call me when you get settled._

_Mom._

"Nineteen sixty three."

Junior remembered her mother telling her about that year she had said it was the best time of her life, she had met Ennis and they were going to get married soon.

But what Alma never said was the bad part of that time, Ennis one night had woken up saying some ones name, a mans name, more specifically Jack.

Junior wasn't mad she just wanted to get it done and over with, she knew her mother was right about the whole past stuff, she had to except that her dad was never coming back and that Jack was forever.

"Forever's a long time." She said to her self

Bobby and Dorrin were outside with the horses and Ennis and Jack were inside getting ready for lunch.

"Has Junior called?" asked Jack

"Nope, not yet, was going to wait and see if she calls soon."

"Probably right."

Ennis went to the door and yelled for Bobby and Dorrin then went to the table and sat beside Jack.

"Hey Ennis, what do you say about going out for dinner tonight, Dorrin and Bobby are going to the movies with one of her friends from school, so you and me can have some alone time, go eat, come back have the house to ourselves for a hour or so."

"Sounds good rodeo." Ennis said with a smile

Bobby and Dorrin sat down and every one started to eat. After Dorrin got up and went to call Lucy.

"When are you guys going?" asked Ennis

"Eight or so."

"Bobby me and Ennis are going out to eat so take my truck and be careful, don't forget to lock up before you guys live cause we'll be gone at seven."

"Yep sure thing." Bobby said

Ennis got up to do the dishes and Jack went to wash some clothes, Bobby got up and grabbed a towel to help Ennis.

"Thanks Bobby."

"Don't mind I clean all the time at home, I like to help were I can."

"You and your sister both, she cleans all the time, house is always spotless to bad ya'll didn't get it from mister messy over there, that man is such a messy person he forgets everything and when he dose clean something always back fires, like this one time he was doing the dishes, phone rang and he forgot abut the running water had a bath tub in the kitchen."

Bobby started to laugh

"Or the one time when he decided to vacuum the living room, the damn bag blew up in his face."

Bobby laughed even more

"Tell yeah what I got a whole bunch of forgetful Jack stories."

Just then Jack came back into the kitchen yelling and cursing

"God damn fuckin machine."

Bobby was still laughing he turned and laughed even harder when he saw Jack with soap suds all over his face and arms, his pants were soaked up to his ankles.

When Jack heard them laughing her went up to them

"Aww Jack what happed." Said Ennis

"Fuckin Landry overflowed, there's bubbles and water everywhere."

Ennis started to laugh

"Ennis!"

"Come on rodeo, let's go clean it up."

Ennis grabbed Jacks hand and looked back at Bobby and gave a laugh, Bobby was still giggling.

"What were you two laughing so hard about?"

"Nothing baby."

"Hey bobby mind finishing those dishes for me?" Ennis called over his shoulder

"Sure thing Ennis."


	21. Ten minutes

Ten minutes

Alma got off the plane got her bags and grabbed a taxi.

"Were to?"

"Nineteen sixty three mountain view road."

She sat there in the taxi waiting, knots in her stomach.

"How long will it be?"

"Bout fifteen minutes or so."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile Ennis and Jack had both left the house and were heading to the truck. They got in and were on there way, not ten minutes had passed when they saw a taxi coming there way, they thought nothing of it, why would they, Jack turned down the radio.

"Lureen called."

"Oh yeah what was it this time?"

"She wants Dorrin for the next big break."

"Oh."

"Well what should I do?"

"Well first you should tell Dorrin bout it."

"You know her she won't budge on the topic."

"Well do you want her to go?"

"Well… yeah I want her to meet her mother, but I'm not going to force her."

"Talk to her about it then see what she wants Jack maybe she'll get over the fact that she's being stubborn."

"That's the truth."

"Girls." They said at the same time

They pulled up to the restaurant and went in for dinner.

The taxi parked and Junior got out paid the fair, picked up her bags and went to the door.

_One, two, three. _

She knocked on the door.

_One, two, three, four, five._

"Maybe know ones home, I hope someone's home." She said

She knocked again

She turned her back against the door and looked at the barn from far away it looked beautiful; she wondered what it looked like from close up.

The door opened

"Hello." It was a mans voice

She turned again and saw a tall, dark haired man.

_Oh shit is this Jack? A little young for daddy. _

"Yes umm, I'm Alma Del mar, Ennis live here by any chance?"

"Yah, he lives here, but he's not home right now, but umm come in. I'm Bobby Twist, Jack's son" Bobby held out a hand

"Oh your not…I thought that you were."

"No, but your not the first to think I am."

"Dorrin!" Bobby yelled

Dorrin came running down the stairs.

"Yeah?"

"Dorrin, this is Alma Del mar umm she's here asking for Ennis."

"Alma?" Dorrin asked confused

She ran up to the girl with the long light brown hair

"You're Junior, Ennis's Junior."

"Umm yes I guess that me." Junior answered a little confused

"Well wow, I have wanted to meet you for a long time, I have heard so much about both you and your sister."

"Sure enough." Alma said a little more coldly then she had suspected.

"Let me just call the restaurant were they are."

"They?"

"Yeah they, my dad and well your dad, you do know about …."

But Dorrin was cut off before she could finish the sentence

"Yes I know." Junior answered

"Okay well I'll just call then."

"Have a seat Alma, may I call you that?" Bobby asked

"Yes, and thank you."

"Yes hello, oh hi Carrie, umm my dad there by any chance? No no, Ennis yah, can I talk to him please."

_Apparently she knows every one in the town. _Junior thought

"Hi, daddy, you might want to get home."

Junior couldn't hear the conversation going on the phone but by the way Dorrin was talking it sounded like he was on his way.

Dorrin hung up.

"Well?" Bobby asked

"Well what? They'll be here in ten minutes."


	22. Always have

Always have

Ennis was the first through the door then followed Jack, who stopped to take off his coat and boots but Ennis kept on walking right through the house.

"Ah I just washed the floor." Dorrin said under her breath

"Were is she?" was all he said

"Alma? She's in the bathroom." Bobby replied

Jack went to sit on the couch and looked down at Dorrin who was lying down and the carpeted floor.

"Comfy?" he said with a smile

"No, push over." she said

She got up and sat right beside jack they sat together in a big hug

Ennis came over boots off now and grabbed jacks free hand

"It'll be alright cowboy." Jack said reassuringly

Silence

Junior walked into the living room

"Hello." Was all she said

Ennis looked at her tears in his eyes wondering what to do.

_Should I hug her or shake her hand, what?_ He thought to himself

He decided on the hug and Junior let him and then she cried, Bobby, Jack and Dorrin left the room.

"My God look at you." Ennis said still holding her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright honey."

"I'm sorry for what I said."

"That's over and done with glad your hear is all."

"Me too."

Jack, Dorrin and Bobby went upstairs to get Junior's room ready for her Dorrin sat on the bed and sighed.

"What is it sweetheart?" Jack asked

"Nothing."

"What is it?" he asked again

"Do you think its going to change?"

"What's going to change?"

"Our life, now that daddy has both his girls maybe he won't love me any more."

"Dorrin."

"What it could happen?"

"Not to you, he may have both his girls but he won't ever stop loving you, you're still his daughter too."

"Not by blood."

"So what he raised you, he loves you just as much as Junior and Jenny, no changing that."

"What if he leaves?"

"Were is all this doubt for your father coming from, he wont leave us he loves us this is his home."

"Well, what if he dose."

"He won't Dorrin now that's enough about that."

"Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about just it won't happen, not now it's been to long for it to end now."

"Your right it has been long."

"Of course I'm right I'm your daddy."

Dorrin laughed

"Promise it won't change."

"Promise." Jack said grabbing her in a hug

"Love you." He said

"Love you too."

Jack and Dorrin stood there in a hug when all of a sudden Jack said

"Well I thought I had a son but he seems to disappear into the walls, come here Bobby."

Bobby went over and laughed

"She thought I was you." He said.

Jack laughed

"Well I guess I will have to thank her for the complement."

"Let's go back down and see what there up to." Dorrin said

All three came down the stairs and Ennis and Junior were talking Ennis on the couch and Junior on the chair in front.

"Hey Jack." Ennis said

"Junior I want you to meet…. I want you to meet my… my partner Jack."

"Hey there Junior." Jack said holding out a hand

"Hello." She said grabbing the hand a little reluctantly

"You already met Bobby and Dorrin."

"Yes."

Jack went and sat beside Ennis and Bobby beside Jack and Dorrin on the floor in front of Jack.

_They defiantly look like Jack. _ Junior thought

"What a matter Junior?" Ennis broke into her thoughts.

"Nothing." She answered

"Well you want to see your room?"

"I have a room?"

"Always have." Ennis said.


	23. Join

Join

Junior sat on the bed, she looked at the room a light green, a nice green with white furniture a chair and desk by the window, bookshelf, nightstand and a dresser.

She got off the bed and decided to put away her things it had been three days and she hadn't put anything in the dresser, then there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Umm its me Dorrin."

"Come in." Alma said a little to coldly

Dorrin came through the door a smile on her face a smile that faded when she saw that Alma wasn't smiling back

"Hi, like the room? We just put in the furniture, daddy picked the color."

"Daddy?" Alma asked confused

_Which one? _She thought

"Ennis, sorry, Ennis, he said you liked green, well he said that your mother said you liked green."

"What dose that mean."

"Well nothing, I mean you mother said you liked the color so we painted it green, just like we painted Jenny's Purple and Bobby's blue."

Dorrin could see that anger on Alma's face

"Maybe he could have asked me himself." Alma was mad now

"Maybe you should have told him!" Dorrin said just as mad

"How would you know how it was like to not have a father, you have two of them."

"That's true but if I was in your situation I would be feeling sorry for myself and not talk to the only father I had, don't hate him because he left you, love him for that exact reason."

"What do you mean how can I get over it so easy?"

"He is happy now, hard to believe but I live with him, I know his favorite color and his favorite food, how he likes to stay in the barn right after supper and watch the sun drop with my dad, don't hate him anymore, you have no right to, he might be gay but he's still your father the only one you'll ever get so don't screw up the one chance god gave you to be a daughter, our family might be out of the ordinary, but its ours, and its all we have cause at the end of the day, family is all you have."

Alma was silent

"Sorry that was rude."

"No. Your right, I like the room just fine thank you."

Dorrin walked out of the room faced flushed red, Jack looked at her with a confused expression kind of like Wow, how did you do that and well now who's going to tell Ennis that Alma wont be joining us for a while.

"Well how'd it go?" he asked

"What do you mean how'd it go, your were out hear you heard how it went."

"Ya bit her head off honey, you sure you weren't a little to mean."

"Did it sound mean?"

"A little."

Dorrin stood there looking at her dad

"Well she deserved it."

And they both started to laugh

"Stop it now, ain't funny laughin about what you said to that poor girl she's probably cryin or something, and who's going to tell Ennis what you said?"

Dorrin looked at him with a sly smile

"You are."

Back in her room Alma sat down on the bed tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall, she knew Dorrin was right about what she said, but she hated her anyway.


	24. dont say it

Don't say it

"Well were is she now?"

"Junior or Dorrin?"

"Big mouth."

Jack laughed Ennis always called Dorrin that when she got in trouble at school for saying things when she should have kept her mouth shut, something she got from her father Ennis would always say.

"Umm well she's in the house, cookin probably."

Ennis walked to the phone hung in the barn, dialed the number to that house.

"Dorrin? You get your butt down here now!"

He hung up

"Well?" Jack said

"You heard me she's coming down right now."

At that moment Dorrin was walking through the snow cursing herself for speaking her mind.

She walked into the barn Ennis was standing their hands on his hips looking at her with a hard stare.

"Hello"

"Hey." She waved trying to break eye contact

"Look at me Dorrin."

Silence

"He said it wouldn't change." Dorrin said in a whisper

"Change, nothings changin." Ennis replied

"Everything is changing, Juniors here and she hates my guts your getting mad at me for telling her something she should have know a long time ago and to top it all off you and daddy are trying to send me to Texas this summer and I don't want to."

"Well Junior is here and I'm not mad at you and Texas, hell if you don't want to go then don't know ones forcing you."

Ennis sat on the bench

"Come here sit with me Dorrin."

She went

"Did Junior say she hated ya?"

"She didn't have to her eyes did the talking."

"Well I love you and Junior well she'll just have to get use to you thats all." He said with a smile

"Yah, well I doubt it, I'm going to bed."

"Dorrin wait a sec."

"No I don't want to talk any more I'm tired."

"I love you." Ennis said in a low voice, a hurt voice

"Love you too."

Dorrin walked into the house and went up to her room, got into bed didn't even take off her clothes she just laid there, and fell asleep

"I wish this was a dream." She said 

"_Don't say that Dorrin." Ennis told her_

"_But she hates me and I don't want to try any more."_

"_Wake up sweetie please wake up."_

That morning Dorrin woke up in a bed not her own she looked around and she could hear a woman's voce talking to a boy she got up and looked out her window, no pasture no horses, just a back yard and fences.

"I'm I dreaming?" She asked herself

"_Nope, this is life when you're not dreaming." _Came a voice all to familiar

"Ennis?" she whispered

Silence answered her.

Dorrin ran out into the hall looking for her Father when she got to the living room Jack was in a chair looking out the window, he turned and looked at her tears coming down his face a post card in his hand with DESEASED stamped in red.

Authors note:

Well that its for my fan fic if your wondering The life Ennis, Jack and Dorrin all had was a dream, and in the end Ennis did die that's what the post card is for if you needed the clearance, I hated to kill him off its so sad, but I think it makes good reading this way, because life isn't always perfect and everything changes eventually.


End file.
